


Putting Everything in Place

by MunofSilver



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, All are married with kids, Angst, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, Memory Loss, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: After years of defeating Hawkmoth, a new villain shows up. During the fight, Royal Blu and Rena Rouge got struck. Alya is fine the same can't be said about Nathaniel. He lost a big part of his memory, that includes his wife Chloe and their child, Nicole. His mind stops at college. Little by little his starts to learn about his life, starting with why is his sister pregnant?





	1. Enemy/Friends

“How is he doing?” Chloe asked.  
  
Sitting across the table, her friend Marinette looks up then back down. “You would know if you visit him,” she answered.  
  
Chloe sighs and she slides down in her chair. “You know I can’t.”  
  
The truth is she doesn’t want to see him like that. It hurts her heart just thinking about it. If she sees him like he is now, it will break her heart. Even though she understands, Marinette thinks Chloe should still visit Nathaniel.  
  
“You can still see how he’s doing,” Marinette’s tone is a mix of anger and frustration.  
  
“It’s been three months since the accident, and you haven’t visited him at all. I know this is hard for you; it’s hard for us all. Nathaniel is a great guy. We all love and care about him. He has improved,” Marinette pause.  
  
“I talked with the doctors. They said that there’s a good chance he’ll never return to normal,” Chloe fights back her tears.  
  
“He is still the same Nathaniel,” Marinette was going to yell but stopped.  
  
Chloe is losing her fight with her tears. They form in her eyes, then fall down her cheeks. Marinette's anger fades away. Making her way over to Chloe and wraps her arms around her pulling Chloe into a tight hug.  
  
“What’s the point of seeing him if he doesn’t even know who I am?” Chloe cries hugging Marinette back.  
  
Right now Chloe could use a friend for support. She knows she can’t go through this alone. Marinette ignores the ringing of her phone. “He does remember you, Chloe. Nathaniel knows who you are,” Marinette tries to calm her down.  
  
Sadly it didn’t seem to work. “He only remembers the old me. The bully me. The evil, rotten spoiled me. Not the current me. The nice lovable, kind, caring me. The one he fell in love with.”  
  
“You were never evil Chloe. Even as Antibug and Queen Waps you were never evil,” Marinette raised her voice a bit, not of anger.  
  
Marinette’s phone finally stops ringing, only for Chloe’s phone to start. That's also ignored. The tears eventually end as Chloe release herself from the hug.  
  
“I….I will see him, not visit him. Just going to check. I guess I should do more than just talking with his doctor,” Chloe sighs.  
  
Marinette smiles, “I’ll be there for you if you need me to.”  
“When are you going to visit him next?”  
“Tomorrow. Would you like to come? Adrien can watch Nicole.”  
“Nicole,” Chloe whispers. “Do…..Do you think I should bring her?”  
“I would ask the doctor first.”  
  
Chloe nods, that is a good idea. Marinette returns to her original spot. She singles to the waiter that they are ready for their check.  
  
“Natalie was there last week. Nathaniel did remember her and surprised that his little sister is getting big.”  
  
Chloe half smiles. “She is seven months pregnant with twins.”  
  
Taking a sip as the check is placed between them, Chloe grabs her purse while Marinette hands her card to the waiter. Seeing the waiter walk off Chloe puts her purse away.  
  
“I’m not sure if that’s the reason he’s surprised. It took him some time to remember her. Now he thinks she’s too young to be pregnant. Even though she’s only a surrogate.”  
  
Chloe smiles, “Nathaniel was worried at first when Natalie told us she was thinking of saying yes. She’s doing this for a cousin they hardly know. Over time he got less worried. Even as adults Nathaniel still overprotective of his younger sister.”  
  
Marinette laughs as she puts her wallet in her purse. They both stand up and head outside. Chloe has her back towards Marinette. “I'll come with you to see Nathaniel tomorrow.”  
  
After saying that Chloe walks off towards her car. Marinette laughs, she will text Chloe when she will pick her up later. Right now she has some errands to do and not much time.  
  
_Queen Bee is flying through the air as she carries Royal Blu. “After all these years we have a new enemy to fight. I hope we’re not rusty,” Royal Blu laughs._  
  
_Queen Bee almost drop her when she turned. “Hey, none of that. It’s been a while since I’ve done this. I need to concentrate,” she picks up her speed._  
  
_“Sorry, my queen.”_  
  
_Royal Blu was silence for the rest of the trip. They met up with Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Rena Rouge on top of the Eiffel Tower. Carapace is on his way._  
  
_“What’s going on?” Asked Royal Blu._  
  
_“I’ll explain all when everyone is here,” Ladybug checks something on her yo-yo._  
  
_“That man of yours better hurry up,” Queen Bee crosses her arms._  
  
_Rena Rouge did everything she can to not snap back. One thing Rena Rouge has is patients. She will never talk back unless she feels like she needs too. Soon Carapace arrives out of breath._  
  
_“Sorry, I got here as fast as I could,” he says between breaths._  
  
_“Now that’s everyone here, you can tell us why you called us, my lady,” Cat Noir purred._  
  
_“I’m sure you all know about all these people disappearing. How could you not when it’s all over the news,” Ladybug looks right at Rena Rouge when she spoke the last part._  
  
_“Last night when they were giving us an update I notice something.”_  
  
_She holds out her yo-yo as everyone gathered around her to see. Ladybug hits play on the video, and it starts. About half a minute in Ladybug pauses it. Everyone leans squinting their eyes. “Do you see what I did?” Ladybug asked._  
  
_It’s hard to notice, in the background they were showing a playground full of kids playing as their parents watching very closely not taking their eyes off their kids. It was on for a second, but Ladybug paused it at the right spot. A jogger that was stopping to take a drink disappeared. Near where he was stood Hawkmoth!_  
  
_“Hawkmoth!” Yelled all the heroes._  
  
_“That’s what I thought at first also. Look closer,” Ladybug told them._  
  
_Looking closer it looks like Hawkmoth. Same mask and color outfit. Instead of a suit Hawkmoth is wearing a long dress split on both sides to the thigh. With knee high heeled boots. She’s leaning against the cane. Ladybug closes her yo-yo and places it back on her hip._  
  
_“Somehow there is a new female Hawkmoth, and she’s kidnapping people. We as heroes need to stop this and free all those people,” Ladybug slams her fist into her other hand. “I asked you all here tonight to come up with a plan.”_  
  
That night felt like it was yesterday not six months ago. It plays over again every night for Chloe. Every single night since it happened. Every night she cries herself to sleep over it. She knows she has to be brave, act like nothing’s wrong. Not for her, but for Nicole, her daughter. When she called the doctor, he said to wait until she brings Nicole over.  
  
It turns out the doctor did try to call before. Nothing’s wrong just giving her his daily report on Nathaniel. Chloe’s unsure how much longer she can handle this, or even if she can handle seeing him tomorrow. Going over how everything went and worrying about the visit Chloe almost burns dinner.  
  
Chloe didn’t eat much that night. Not because it was a little burnt, but her mind won’t let her get over the visit until it happens. She plays with her food as she watches her two-year-old daughter eat hers. With a sigh, Chloe takes a few bites.  
  
“Are you ready, Chloe? We’ll be there soon.” Marinette called Chloe around ten. With breakfast done Chloe is in the living room waiting for them to arrive.  
  
“I’m ready. When you two get here just stay in the car. I’ll come out once Adrien enters,” Chloe sighs.  
  
“Sounds good to us,” Marinette ends the call.  
  
Chloe places her phone in her purse and closes it. She sighs again, preparing herself for whatever waits for her. ‘You’ll be fine Chloe. You’re not going to talk to him. You’ll be fine.’  
  
She not so sure of herself right now. The front door opening snaps her to life.  
  
“Uncle Adrien,” Nicole runs over to him for a hug.  
  
By the time Adrien looked up to greet Chloe, she was already gone. In the car, Chloe ever spoke a word. Neither did Marinette, until they arrived at the hospital. “Are you ready for this?”  
  
“It’s either now or never,” Chloe gathers up all her courage just to open the car door.  
  
“Seatbelt!” Marinette was able to yell.  
  
Lucky she did before Chloe tried to exit the car. It seems the thought of seeing Nathaniel is taking its toll on Chloe. A few deep breaths and she was able to unbuckle herself. In the hospital, the doctor was surprised to see Chloe there.  
  
“I never thought I would see you here. We talk on the phone all the time, now I finally get to see you,” the doctor laughed.  
  
Chloe didn’t think it was funny, Marinette kind of did, she doesn't hide it. The doctor leads them to Nathaniel's room. There is a window on the door, and Chloe peeks in. Nathaniel is sitting in his bed drawing. Chloe remembers how he would do that before bed. At first, Chloe didn’t like it, but after a while, she wonders why she hated it.  
  
Marinette and the doctor enters the room, while Chloe stays outside. Not yet ready to join. “Baby steps,” Chloe whispers.  
  
“Hello, Nathaniel. How are you?” Marinette chirps with a smile like she always does when she visits Nathaniel.  
  
“Hello, Marinette. Hello Dr. Tumble. I am doing fine. Thanks for asking,” Nathaniel smiles.  
  
He puts his drawing on the table next to him and gets out of bed. “It’s always good to see you, Marinette. How is Adrien? Is he here with you?” Nathaniel doesn’t stop smelling.  
  
“Not today. He’s babysitting. I did bring someone with me,” Marianette points with her head and faces the window.  
  
Nathaniel looks, but no one is there. Once Chloe heard Marinette said she wasn’t alone, Chloe ducks and dives out of view. Chloe isn’t here to visit just see how Nathaniel is doing. Chloe is cursing at Marinette under her breath. Along with some threats.  
  
“There’s no one there,” Nathaniel sounds confused.  
  
He’s even more confused when he sees the look of anger on Marinette’s face. “What’s wrong, Marinette?”  
  
She faces him again. “Sorry about that. What are you drawing?”  
  
Changing the subject did work. It brought Chloe back to the window. Nathaniel grabs his sketchbook.

He shows Marinette what he was working on. She takes a closer look and notices something. “I’ll be right back,” she announced before heading out.  
  
Nathaniel’s eyes followed her, and he saw someone else by the window. When he moved his head to face the window the person was gone. Thinking nothing of it, Nathaniel goes back to working on his drawing. “You have to visit him,” Marinette orders grabbing Chloe’s arm.  
  
“I’m here aren’t I,” Chloe spat back.  
  
Chloe Bourgeois never goes down without a fight. Right now neither is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. “You should talk to him instead of hiding,” Marinette said before she stormed off.  
  
“Besides he knows I have someone here anyways,” Marinette speaks over her shoulder.  
  
Soon she was back in the room with Nathaniel. Once again Chloe watches through the window. “Sorry about that, Nathaniel,” Marinette is full of smiles once more.  
  
Nathaniel smiles with her. “Who were you talking with? Was it Dr. Tumble?”  
  
Marinette glances at the window. It looks like Chloe is shaking her head. Marinette is going to give Chloe the push she needs. “Chloe is here with me today.”  
  
Before Chloe could hide Marinette and Nathaniel, face to see her. Marinette has an evil grin on while Nathaniel is confused and shocked. “Why is she here? Doesn’t she hate like everyone?”  
  
Chloe looks down in shame and hugs herself. The tears are coming back. She doesn’t want Nathaniel to see her with tears. “Chloe is different now. She’s nice and gets along with everyone. I know you may not believe it. Just talk with her you’ll see. Besides if she hates everyone then why is she here?”  
  
Chloe was unsure of what to say. She wipes a loose tear away and smiles. Nathaniel is also speechless, but seeing her with a smile like this is rare. “The last thing I remember about Chloe she tried to scare off Lila when she got too close to Adrien. Those two never got along. Then again most people didn’t get along with Lila when we found out she lied to everyone for attention,” Nathaniel thinks back the best he can.  
  
“Chloe didn’t have to embarrass Lila the way she did,” he finished.  
  
Chloe will admit she did go overboard, but she was mad that Lila’s lies have hurt her friends. Lila also tries to steal Adrien from Marinette. At that time they were just starting their friendship. Chloe felt like she had to protect Marinette and Adrien’s relationship.  
  
Shortly after that Chloe started patching things up with everyone. She remembers Nathaniel being one of the hardest because he was always so quiet and liked to be alone. That’s what she thought by the way he avoids everyone. In reality, he was just avoiding her.  
  
Once Nathaniel realized that Chloe is genuinely trying her best to be nice and making new friends, he stops avoiding her. Right away he noticed how well she’s been treating Sabrina. Nathaniel’s no longer shy even now. He lets people see his drawings, also loves to talk about them.  
  
More deep breaths before Chloe enters the room. “Hello, Nathaniel. Hope you don’t mind me coming in,” she speaks with a smile and a shaky voice.

 


	2. Akuma/Hero

_The plan was simple. Try to find out who this new Hawkmoth is and why she is kidnapping people. To do this, they will need to capture her. Since they defeated the first Hawkmoth, they should be able to overcome this one. Neither the less they are cautious. They want to lower this new Hawkmoth to them without putting anyone in danger. The heroes were up all night working on that very plan.  
  
They try to see if they can find anything in common with the missing people. The patrols are now back until further notice. While Queen Bee and Cat Noir patrol the rest think of a plan and keep the duo up to date. “Going over the reports I did notice something,” Alya said.  
  
The others are in their civilian forms and gathered at the Lahiffe's place. The kids are with Nino’s parents for the night. In fact, everyone’s kids are with their grandparents for the night. “It seems this new Hawkmoth is going after male redheads and blondes. Both genders for blondes. Females with blue eyes and males with green,” Alya placed the reports on the table.  
  
“If my boss finds out I have these, I can kiss my job goodbye,” she sighs. “Sadly I can’t keep these for long,” she finished.  
  
“We just have to make the most of them tonight,” Cat Noir stated.  
  
“Or I can make copies at home and return them to, Alya before she has to head to work,” Marinette suggested.  
  
All eyes on her than each other. They all agreed that's a better idea. Right now they focus on the information contained in the files. The latest one was the jogger they all seen. A redheaded male with blue eyes. “What else do they have in common?” Nino asked.  
  
Checking the files everyone notice they all are between 20-30. The same age range of the heroes. All are in their late 20’s. “It’s almost like this new Hawkmoth has an idea of who we are,” Nathaniel stated.  
  
Everyone looks at him. “Explain, hun,” ordered Queen Bee.  
  
“First it may be best not to call me that while being Queen Bee.”  
  
Everyone agrees and lets her know. Queen Bee just rolls her eyes as they do. While Cat Noir holds back his laughter the best, he can. The glare from Queen Bee shows that she knows.  
  
“As I was saying it seems she may know something about our civilian identities. For three of us, it seems. Think about it. The people are in our age group, or around there. Red-haired males, so that means Ms. Hawkmoth knows Royal Blu has red hair. Male blondes with green eyes. Cat Noir matches that. Female with blue eyes and blond hair, sound a lot like Queen Bee,” Nathaniel concluded.  
  
“Hey I have a black stripe in my hair,” declared Queen Bee.  
  
“I’m sure Hawkmoth knows that’s only because of your transformation,” Nino pointed out.  
  
“If that’s the case we’re all in deep trouble,” sighed Ayla.  
  
_“I don’t mind you being here, Chloe. I’m just wondering why. Are we friends now or something?” Nathaniel tries to figure things out.  
  
His head is starting to hurt, as he places his hand on forehead. It passes quickly. Chloe knows that when Nathaniel tries to remember or set something too much, it causes his head to hurt. Sometimes leaving him feeling light-headed or dizzy. One time his vision got blurry, and he passed out. Thankfully that only happened once. Chloe felt her heart stop when she heard about it.  
  
Seeing him in pain trying to remember only makes her feel worse. Part of her told her to run, save him. The other part says nothing but one word, love. “Are you alright?” Chloe asked voice still shaky.  
  
Nathaniel was surprised that Chloe seems to care about him. With a smile, he answers, “I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”  
  
Chloe seems to have calmed down a bit. “Nathaniel I’m sorry for everything I did.”  
  
She felt like she had to apologize again. She did many times while trying to better herself, now that Nathaniel’s memory isn’t the greatest right now. He is slowly getting better. He knows his age and his sister.  
  
As well as some other things about his life. Sadly his wife and daughter aren’t one of them. According to Marinette, he does know he’s Royal Blu and the identities of all heroes. Even Queen Bee. Nathaniel still smiling, “Thank you, Chloe. You don’t need to apologize. At least you know what you did was wrong and is now trying to fix it while making yourself a better person.”  
  
That was the same thing he said to her when Chloe first apologized to him, word for word. Just like last time, it brought some tears to her eyes. Unlike previous time Chloe fought off the tears and won. Marinette takes Nathaniel’s drawing so she could show Chloe. “Here’s Nathaniel's latest drawing. If you want to see. I'm sure he won't mind.”  
  
Before Chloe could see it Nathaniel snatches it out of Maranitte’s hand and hides it under his pillow. “There’s no need to see that. It’s nothing just some random silly doodles,” Nathaniel lies.  
  
He’s acting like he was back in college when no one could see his drawings. Why doesn’t he want Chloe to see it? Chloe only sighs again like she’s been doing most of the day. Looking at Nathaniel’s hands, Chloe notices something. His wedding ring is missing. What all doesn’t he know?  
  
Before Chloe could point it out the Dr. Tumble walks in. “Okay Nathaniel, I saw your head was hurting before. Is everything okay?”  
  
Everyone focuses their attention on Nathaniel. “Yes, I’m fine. It was only a minor one,” Nathaniel rubs the back of his head.  
  
“To be safe, I think we should do another test. I’m sorry, but you two ladies have to come back later.”  
  
Test? What test? Chloe doesn’t know anything about any test. What are they hiding from her? Chloe is starting to get mad. The doctor leads Nathaniel out of the room. This is the time Chloe traps Marinette into a corner. “What test? Why isn’t he wearing his wedding ring?”  
  
Marinette can tell Chloe is mad, like she knew Chloe would be. “It was Dr. Tumble idea. Until he thinks Nathaniel is ready we’re not to talk about his personal life. As for the test, it’s only an MRI.” Marinette places as a hand on Chloe’s shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry in time we’ll tell Nathaniel everything. So far we can only talk about his sister,” Marinette takes her hand away.  
  
“What of his mother?” Chloe questions.  
  
Marinette looks out the window. “We’ll not allow to say anything.”  
  
“Let me guess we are supposed to tell him she’s fine,” Chloe rolls her eyes.  
  
“For now.”  
“Why can’t we tell Nathaniel that his mother has a broken leg?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t see why not.”  
“I’m not sure I like this doctor,” Chloe growls.  
  
Marinette laughs. “He’s the best one around for stuff like this. Anyways come we should head out. Let’s get some lunch and if you want to come back for another visit.”  
  
“Lunch sounds great. I’m not sure about coming back. Before I forget, what was the drawing?”  
  
Marinette just smiles, “Nothing.”  
  
_Patrol is over, now everyone is in one place again. “Nothing to report,” Royal Blu announced while Carapace salutes.  
  
“Cute. Now transform back,” Alya said with a glare.  
  
Carapace still gets scared by those stiffens up a bit. As for Royal Blu, Chloe’s glares are a lot scarier. Even then they never made him jump. The duo detransform back into their civilian forms. The files are spread out on the table with almost everyone looking at them.  
  
Alya has been going over the files ever since Marinette gave her the copies. Now with more reports, the data keeps getting bigger. Soon Alya won't be able to sneak out any new information. So Rena Rouge had to ask for the updated files.  
  
“Anything new?” Nathaniel asked.  
  
“Besides that you were right. It seems this new Hawkmoth knows some things about Cat Noir, Royal Blu, and Queen Bee civilian identities,” Alya sighs while rubbing her temples.  
  
“The latest disappearance is a 26 female blond with blue eyes. She was last seen taking pictures of some flowers,” Marinette added.  
  
“Here’s the part that worries me,” Alya scans through the files until she found what she wanted.  
  
Pointing to the location of the girl was last seen. Looking at the address and the picture of the area chilled two people to the bone. “Nathaniel..” Chloe was about to say.  
  
Nathaniel only nods his head, “That’s the park we take Nicole to. Very close to close to home.” Nathaniel finished Chloe’s thought.  
  
This new Hawkmoth is getting way too close to finding them out. She needs to be stopped before it’s too late.  
“That’s not all,” Alya shows a person that disappeared last week.  
  
Again everyone looks at the address of where this person was last seen and the picture of the area. It was across the street from where Marinette works. It seems the new Hawkmoth knows more about the heroes than they thought. _  
  
“Where do you want to go for lunch?” Marinette asked as the two were getting in the car.  
  
“I’ll pay this time,” Chloe stated, putting on her seatbelt.  
  
Marinette just laughs as she buckles herself in and starts the engine.  
  
“I would like sushi,” Chloe announced.  
  
Marinette never had sushi, but she’s willing to try everything. Chloe tells Marinette where her favorite sushi place is, and they set off. During lunch, Chloe remembers when she first brought Nathaniel here. The memory brought a sad smile to her face. To this day Nathaniel still doesn’t like sushi.  
  
Marinette notices the look on her friend’s face. “This place takes you back doesn’t it?”  
  
Chloe lets out a soft laugh. “You could say that. I’ve been coming here since I was 13. In fact, the owner invited Nathaniel and me to her daughter's wedding last year. I haven’t been here in five months.”  
  
They take a seat in front like Chloe always does. The best place in the restaurant to sit. Here you get first dibs on everything. It turns out Marinette likes sushi more than she thought she would. “What else doesn’t Nathaniel know about?” Chloe pokes at her tuna sushi with her chopsticks.  
  
Marinette takes some time to swallow her food. “He doesn’t know what happened to him. Since we can’t tell the doctors, he’s a hero that got hurt. We told Dr. Tumble that Nathaniel fell down while cleaning the gutters.”  
  
Chloe was wondering what the cover story would be. Seems kind of generic but what can they do? “That’s a given,” Chloe interrupted.  
  
Marinette doesn’t mind the interrupting Chloe. She takes a sip of tea while Chloe talks. “It took Nathaniel some time to remember his age. Sadly that’s all he knew about his life, that is until Natalie visited him.”  
  
Marinette glances at Chloe for a second. Chloe turns to face Marinette. “What did his lovely sister tell him?”  
  
“First it took some time for Nathaniel to get the fact that his younger sister not a teenager anymore. Once he got that out of the way. She told him a bit too much. Nathaniel has a wife, child, owns his own animation/comic studio. Causing him to be overwhelmed and you know the rest.”  
  
Chloe remembers him passing out, but she didn’t know it was because of Natalie. “I take it he doesn’t remember all she told him?” Chloe sighs.  
  
She knows the answer but asked the question anyway. Marinette also sighs, “When Nathaniel came back they practically had to start over. This time it didn’t take as long. Only little things and one at a time for now.”  
  
“We can’t tell him I’m his wife, or that we have a daughter. That’s just great,” Chloe mumbles into her tea.  
  
“Right now we need him to get to know you. According to the doctor. I guess you should have visited him more,” Marinette wags her finger at Chloe.  
  
_“Who is calling this late at night? I need my beauty sleep,” Chloe turns over and goes back to sleep.  
  
Nathaniel grabs his phone.”It seems to be Marinette. You know she would only call this late if it was an emergency,” Nathaniel told his wife.  
  
He answers the phone. “Hello, Marinette. What’s going on?”  
  
“Leave the room while you talk. I’m trying to sleep,” Chloe groans.  
  
Nathaniel gets out of bed and leaves the room, as Chloe asked. Not a few minutes later the lights turn on. Chloe’s response is pulling the covers over her head. Only to have them taken away from her. “Get up, Chloe. There’s an akuma.”  
  
Chloe is now fully awake. “Hawkmoth is making a move.”  
  
“An akuma was in Marinette and Adrien’s house. Ladybug was able to chase it out, and it’s heading this way,” Royal Blu warned.  
  
“When did you transform?”  
“Does that really matter now?”  
“I guess we have work to do. Why so late?”  
“Just transform.”  
“Good idea. Pollen transform me.”  
  
Royal Blu is now greeted by Queen Bee when they heard a scream. **“Nicole!”** They both shout at once and rush towards their daughter’s room. Royal Blu kicked open the door and Queen Bee dashes in spinning top ready to go. Right behind her Royal Blu has his weapon out prepared to attack. _  
  
_Under the bed is where Nicole is hiding. Kneeling on her bed is the akuma that Marinette warned them about. It looks just as she described it. A humanoid with four glowing eyes. One blue, one yellow, one, purple, and one green. Butterfly-like wings, a white dress made of feathers. Bird-like feet very long snake-like hair hissing. Four arms with white fingerless gloves._  
  
_Without talking Queen Bee and Royal Blu thought of a plan. Royal Blu gets it out of the room while Queen Bee takes the child and flies away. Once Nicole is in a safe place she will return to help Royal Blu. That never happened though, when Royal Blu was about to make his move the akuma now standing about to attack stops. “Stop Fairy Queen. I have what I want. Return to me.”_  
  
_Hawkmoth must be talking, making the heroes think of a new plan. Once again before they could put in action, the akuma jumps out the window and flies off into the night. Queen Bee runs towards the window to fly after it._  
  
_“No, wait. We have a more important thing to worry about,” Royal Blu detransforms himself and walks towards the bed._  
  
_Queen Bee does the same. The poor scared little girl is laying on her side her back towards her parents shivering out of fear. She doesn’t move until she hears her mother speak, “It’s okay, Nicole.”_  
  
_Nicole moves to lay on her stomach looking them her parents. “You can come out now,” Nathaniel coos._  
  
_The little girl crawls out and hugs her parents. Both of which are glad she’s safe. That night she slept in bed with the_ m.

 


	3. First Date/Fight

“I’m home,” Chloe called as she enters her house.

“Mommy!” Cheered Nicole as she runs to hug her mother.

“How was he?” Adrien asked putting his jacket on.

“I’m sure Marinette will tell you all about it. Did Nicole have lunch?” Chloe ignores the question.

She doesn’t like talking about Nathaniel in front of Nicole. Chloe told her daughter that Nathaniel got hurt, but she doesn’t know that her father has no memory of his family. Chloe decided that things are going to change.

“Yes, Nicole did have lunch. She's been good all day,” Adrien pats Nicole's head and exits.

From that day on Chloe visited Nathaniel every day. Surprising everyone, but Marinette. She had a feeling Chloe would visit more. After a few weeks, Nathaniel started to see Chloe in a new light. One day Chloe comes with a gift for Nathaniel. Holding a red bag with a white bow Chloe is full of smiles until. “What’s with the bag?” Asked Dr. Tumblr.

“Even with his memory the way it is, I’m sure Nathaniel still knows today is his birthday,” she holds the gift tight to her body.

She’s worried the doctor would try taking it from her. “May I asked what you got him?” Dr. Tumble asked.

He is starting to anger Chloe. “Does it matter. It’s a gift. Nothing’s going to jump out at him. I just bought him something I think he would like,” Chloe defends herself.

Dr.Tumble always seem to get on Chloe’s nerves with his rules. He says it’s for the best, but Chloe was having none of that today. It’s hard having to be careful of what she says. It took a week for Dr.Tumble to stop listening in when she visits Nathaniel. Dr.Tumble was about a speak again when Chloe cuts him off.

“It’s nothing from home or anything. Just something I saw at a store, and it made me think of Nathaniel. I am still able to give him a gift. It’s bad enough I had to tell Nicole she’s can’t….”

Chloe would have continued if Nathaniel didn’t open the door. “I thought I hear voices,” he laughs.

Chloe hides the bag behind her back. She pushes Dr. Tumble away and walks in the room. With a smile of victory, Chloe closes the door behind Nathaniel. He sits by the table in his room, and Chloe sits across from him. With a kind smile, she hands him her gift. “Happy birthday, Nathaniel!” She says a bit too loud, not that she cares.

Nathaniel laughs and takes the gift, “Thank you, Chloe. You didn’t have to get me anything.”

He removes the taped on the white bow from the bag and opens his gift. Inside was a little black box. Nathaniel opens it to find two silver stud earring. Since he has pierced ears, this isn’t an odd gift for him. Chloe hopes something will happen. She first gave him those earrings after on their first date shortly after their first fight.

Nathaniel stares at the earrings for a minute, “Chloe these are lovely. Thank you.”

Chloe smiles fade a bit. It seems to have not jogging any memories. “You’re welcome,” she said with a sad smile.

There was also a small folded piece of paper in the box as well as an envelope in the bag. Nathaniel unfoldes the small piece of paper. It looks like a little drawing. It shows the Bee and Peacock miraculous with words I know written under the picture. It was in Nathaniel’s handwriting, and this is his art style. When did he draw this? He doesn’t seem to remember this.

Nathaniel drew this a long time ago. When he found out who Queen Bee was he left this drawing in Chloe’s locker. On the back, it has a place and time to meet. That was the day Chloe and Nathaniel went from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nathaniel can’t seem to take his eyes off this drawing. “Did I drew this?” Nathaniel finally looks up at Chloe.

“Yes. I found this in my locker,” Chloe says taking and drawing.

She turns it over and hands it back to Nathaniel. He takes it a reads the message on the back. After reading this, he closes his eyes and tries to remember. Instead, it only caused his head to hurt a bit. Nathaniel just shakes his head and then opens the envelope.

It’s a beautiful birthday card from his mother. “I’m surprised my mother didn’t come to visit me on my birthday,” Nathaniel said to himself more than anything.

“You know how busy she is,” Chloe sighs.

She still doesn’t understand why they can’t tell Nathaniel that his mother broke her leg. It’s not like she was in a car accident. She just couldn’t ski properly. “It’s okay. I’m sure she would visit if she could. I did get a call from my mom this morning,” Nathaniel smiles.

Chloe reads the card. “My sister did drop off a gift for my mom as well as her gift,” Nathaniel looks over at his new sketchbook and a picture with a homemade frame.

Chloe slides the card back to Nathaniel. “You have the sweetest mother I know,” Chloe smiles.

“Your sister on the other hand,” Chloe starts.

Nathaniel laughs and finishes, “Can be a handful at times. More so as an adult.”

The tones of the room as change when Nathaniel’s smiles turn into a frown. “Will I ever be Royal Blu again?”

Chloe doesn’t know. She wished she did. There is one thing Chloe does know. “I think you should be more focused about getting out of here.”

An idea came to Chloe. Why not leave? Just for one night. It can’t hurt him. Maybe just maybe it could help his memory.

_Ever since that night, Nicole has slept in the same room as her parents. On their request. There wasn’t any more akumas since that night. That’s even worse than if there was more. Chloe is even thinking about moving. Nathaniel doesn’t want to. Not only did they just buy this house, as soon as new Hawkmoth is defeated they’ll be safe again._

_They only leave the house when they need to. No more trips to the park. The patrols have doubled. Adrien even hired a bodyguard for Marinette and their son. Not that a one-year-old needs one since Hugo always with either parent._

_That’s not all changed people have stopped disappearing. The ones that were taken have returned. As you would expect none of them remembers a thing. Now the team not sure of what to make of this. The akuma still has to be out there. So far no one is missing. “We must be missing something,” Chloe whispers as she passes around the room._

_Nathaniel is getting Nicole ready for lunch. Right now Nicole is starting to hate being inside all day. “Daddy, park?” She asks._

_Nathaniel sighs and looks up at Chloe. Still mumbling to herself, while passing back and forth. “Sorry sweetie not today,” he looks back to Nicole._

_She looks sad, and Nathaniel felt guilty. Surely one day won’t hurt, right._

Queen Bee is on the roof of the hospital with Royal Blu. “I’m not so sure about this. If Dr. Tumble finds out,” Royal Blu is looking down at the parking lot.

He’s looking for Dr.Tumble’s car. Queen Bee moves to stand next to him. “You’re more worried about Dr.Tumble than Ladybug,” she laughs.

Royal Blu stands straight up. “I think Rena Rouge is the worst. Sometimes she can be hard to handle. Don’t tell her I said that.”

Queen Bee only laughs. Soon joined by Royal Blu. Queen Bee moves closer to the edge. She turns around to face Royal Blu holding out her hand. “Are you ready?” She asked.

Royal Blu answer by placing his hand on hers. They both close their hands and hold on. Queen Bee helps him onto the edge. Her silver wings spread from her back and she gently takes hold of Royal Blu’s arms lifting him up when she flies into the sky.

She flies them around Pairs. Taking him to see all the places they had once fought an akuma or took a break during a patrol. Even their old college. Now they are sitting on top of Notre Dame. Queen Bee remembers when Royal Blu brought her here on their first hero date after an akuma attack.

They are watching the people below while they talk. “I can’t believe I did this. It feels so good to be Royal Blu again. Thank you for talking me into this, Queen Bee,” Royal Blu beams with joy.

Chloe enjoys and misses seeing Nathaniel happy like this. She wishes it could last or could go back to the way it was. Her sad face didn’t go unnoticed. “What’s wrong, Queen Bee?”

Queen Bee looks at him. She missed him calling her, my queen. “Are you upset because of me?”

Nathaniel was afraid that his memory issue is causing everyone pain and sadness. “Just remembering something,” Queen Bee sighs.

Royal Blu looks back down at the people. “You don’t need to hide things from me. I feel like maybe I can find out more about my life. Even if Dr. Tumble says, I’m not. Why haven’t I heard anything about my mom?”

“She’s fine. Has a broken leg. Your mom went on a skiing trip last month,” Queen Bee sits on the edge with her legs dangling off.

“That’s all?” Royal Blu sits down next to Queen Bee crossed legged. “Why keep that from me?”

“Dr. Tumble's idea. Same with everything about your life. I don’t like it, but what all can I do about it?” Queen Bee sighs.

“Tell me,” Royal Blu speaks calmly.

Their eyes meet for a moment before Queen Bee looks away. “I’m not sure I should. I want to tell you. I’m too scared,” she whispers. “I heard what happened last time you were told too much.”

Nathaniel, on the other hand, doesn’t know what happened. “What do you want to tell me? I want to know everything. I don’t want any more lies or secrets,” Royal Blu places his hand on Queen Bee’s hand.   
Queen Bee stands up and dusts herself off. “First let me take you back. Then I’ll tell you one thing. As a test.”

Royal Blu laughs and stands up. “Sounds good to me.”

Once inside Royal detransforms back to Nathaniel. He waits for Queen Bee to keep her deal. Nathaniel has a massive smile on his face. He wants to know more about himself, about what people are hiding. Before she took off into the night sky, Queen Bee said only one thing, “You’re missing something that belongs on your hand.”

Later that night hours after Queen Bee left, Nathaniel is laying on his bed staring at his hands. “What could I be missing?”He tries to think but nothing. “Did I have a tattoo or something. I always wanted one.”

Not wanting his head to hurt, Nathaniel turns off the light and goes to sleep.

Back home Queen Bee lands in the front yard. Detransforms and checks the time. Then enters the house. The babysitter, Marinette is watching TV with Nicole and Hugo sleeping next to her. “How was your late night meeting?” Marinette asked.

“Could have gone better,’ Chloe was about to pay Marinette when she stops her.

“No need. You just have to babysit Hugo next Thursday.”

Chloe looks at the sleeping kids. “Sounds good to me.”

Without waking him up, Marinette was able to take Hugo home. Chloe carried Nicole into her own bed. With her daughter all nice and cozy, Chloe starts her nightly before bed routine. Washes her face and brush her teeth, before letting her hair down. Then she brushes her hair and put the curls in on the tips. Then changes into her nightgown.

Laying in bed Chloe wonders, “Maybe I should have told him something else or more.” She looks at her ring less hand.

Chloe hates that she has to take her wedding ring off when she visits Nathaniel. Putting her hair comb miraculous away in the nightstand next to the bed.

It took a while for Chloe to fall asleep. Ever since that day, it’s been hard for Chloe to fall asleep. She's not used to sleeping alone. That’s what it’s like when you’ve been married for six years.


	4. Dream/Nightmare

_"Remember not a word to mommy,” Nathaniel whispers. “We are going to pick up a few things from the store and not go to the park,” he helps tie Nicole’s shoes._

_“Mommy not come?” Asked Nicole._

_Nathaniel just smiles and rubs her head. “Ready?”_

_Nicole nods her head. They head out before Chloe got out of the shower. Nathaniel told her that they need some things at the store. After the park, he’s going to the store to buy things they don’t really need at this moment._

_At the park, not many people are out. Though the disappearance has stopped, some are still too scared to leave their homes. Chloe is one of them when it comes to Nicole. Even though Nicole can be allowed to leave the house if she’s with at least one parent, Chloe still won’t let her child go to the park._

_As Nicole plays Nathaniel keeps an eye on her while drawing on his tablet. He keeps most of his attention on his own child as well as everyone in the park. “You have a cute daughter. I see a lot of you in her,” a strange voice comes from behind Nathaniel._

_He slightly turns his head to see Gabriel Agreste’s ex-assistant Nathalie Sancoeur. Ever since Hawkmoth/Gabriel was defeated Nathalie become Adrien’s assistant before she quit. No one knows why she did. Nathaniel wonders, why is she even here?_

_Sitting down next to him she watches Nicole play. “I do see a bit more of Chloe, to be honest. Most likely the blond hair. Those turquoise eyes are all yours. She also has your chin and skin tone,” Nathalie added._

_Nathaniel was about to speak when Nathalie talks again. “I’m sure you have questions seeing me here. I did take my leave unexpectedly. I’m sorry about that. If you wish you can tell Adrien, I’m fine, and you saw me today. In fact, I’m sure you will tell Adrien all about me today,” her tone darkens._

_Standing up she shows the butterfly miraculous. “Nooroo transform me!” Soon she was covered in purple light, and the new Hawkmoth is standing right in front of Nathaniel. “Now that I found a certain bird, I was surprised he was with a queen.”_

_That moment Nathaniel knew that she not only knows who Royal Blu was but also Queen Bee, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Maybe even Rena Rouge and Carapace. In a flash, that night came back to him. The akuma was just to get information._

_Nathaniel dashes towards his daughter, pushing Hawkmoth away as he did. With only a laugh and the screams from the few people in the park, all Nathaniel can hear. Hawkmoth stands up. “Hawkmoth maybe gone, his replacement Lady Papillon has come to play,” she calls raising her cane into the air signaling Fairy Queen to come out._

_She comes flying out from where she was hiding passing Nathaniel and heading right to Nicole. Nathaniel has no choice, he transforms. Good things all civilians ran off as soon as Lady Papillon appeared._

_With his feathered fan that he can take apart and toss like daggers, Royal Blu aims at Fairy Queen’s wings. It was enough to knock her out of the air. With fast movement, Royal Blu was able to grab Nicole and runoff._

Nathaniel wakes up in a cold sweat. “What kind of dream was that? It felt so real like it was really happening.”

Nathaniel looks at the open window. He forgot to close it when Queen Bee left. Getting out of bed making his way to close the window. When he reaches the window, he sees someone jumping off the top of the building across from his window. “Was that an akuma?!”

Nathaniel didn’t tell Dr.Tumble about the figure he saw or his dream. He’s not sure if he should. Right now Nathaniel just want to remember. Looking at his hand again he thinks back to what Queen Bee said. “What is missing on my hand?” He whispers.

“Hello, Nathaniel,” Chloe enters his room with a smile and some freshly baked muffins. Reading his face, she knows something happened. “Are you okay?”

Nathaniel stops staring at his hand and finally looks up. Checking to make sure no one else is around and the door is closed. “Chloe, who is Nicole?”

Surprised by his question made Chloe drop the muffins. _‘Should I tell him?’_ She asked herself.

Just standing there not moving made Nathaniel rethink if he should have asked that. He can trust Chloe more than Dr. Tumble when it comes to certain things. “I had this dream last night,” he started. “In this dream, I was with a little girl named Nicole,” Nathaniel tells Chloe word for word what happened in his dream.

Hearing his dream brought that day back into Chloe’s mind. She hates that day. It what started all of this. “That wasn’t a dream. It really happened. That attack leads to why you’re here. Nicole will she’s….”

“She’s your daughter.” Natalie interrupts.

Chloe knows there’s no holding back now. Her only hope is that the consequences are minimal. “Daughter. I have a daughter,” Nathaniel looks at his left hand. “The thing missing from my hand. I have a wife don’t I?” He looks up at the two.

Chloe looks worried, while Natalie sits down next to the bed. “You sure do. I was at the wedding it was beautiful,” Natalie answered.

Chloe starts to slowly back away towards the exit. If the same thing happens as last time, she doesn’t want to see it. Nathaniel is now a bit overwhelmed. That quickly fades away thought. His trust for Dr. Tumble is hanging by a thread now. “Who’s my wife?” Nathaniel wants to know.

Natalie was about to answer but was blocked by the sound of a door closing. That’s when they notice Chloe is gone. What they don’t know is that she’s on the other side of the door leaning on it with her back on the door. _‘Leave Chloe run,’_ she keeps telling herself. If only her legs would listen.

When the door she was using as support opens Chloe finds herself on the floor on her back looking up at Nathaniel. He helps her up. “Sorry, Chloe I didn’t know you were there.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe dust herself off.

Nathaniel leads her into the room and offers her a seat at the table. Chloe reluctantly sits down. Nathaniel sits on the other side of the table. Not wanting to go back to the previous conversion Chloe starts a new topic. “How is the pregnancy, Natalie?”

Natalie rubs her belly and smiles. “Everything is fine. Except for my back, feet, and knees,” she laughs.

The rest of the visit was talking about Natalie’s pregnancy, just as Chloe wanted. Natalie and Chloe were about to leave when Nathaniel stops Natalie. Chloe was very tempted to stay and eavesdrop on them. She doesn’t do things like that anymore. Instead, she walks away, slowly.

“Tell me the truth, Natalie. I’m right aren’t I?” Nathaniel asked.

Natalie can tell he is being dead serious. With a smile on her face, happy to finally being able to say to him. Hopefully this time he’ll remember. She answers his question, “Yes, you’re right.”

_Royal Blu has lost Fairy Queen and Lady Papillon. Ducking behind a building in an alley Royal Blu places Nicole down. He closes his fan, so he can make a call. “Queen Bee call the others. The akuma is back, and so is her boss. Goes by the name Lady Papillon, meet me by the bake goods place.”_

_Royal Blu will take Nicole somewhere he knows she will be safe and return here to wait for the others. Too bad someone has other ideas. “My oh my I found a lost little bird. Would he be willing to play with me?” Fairy Queen lands right in front of him._

_Right as Royal Blu was about to drop Nicole off. Lucky for him Marinette was at her parent's place. Ladybug came in at the right time. Dropping down between the akuma and hero, Ladybug glares at the enemy. Yo-yo swing as she glances at Royal Blu. Giving him a clue and chance to take Nicole away._

_It doesn’t take long for Royal Blu to do just that. He goes right into a particular bakery. He enters the bakery and drops off Nicole. The owners are there staring at him. “She got separated from her parents. There is an akuma around. Please watch her until it’s safe,” Royal Blu instructed them._

_They both agreed and know the child, so they call their parents. Royal Blu arrived just in time to see everyone there, plus a new akuma sneaking in. It was pure black smoke looking thing. No human shaped nor any shape really. The best term for it would be black fog maybe. Royal Blu can’t find words for it._

_He’s not even sure which way it’s looking. Not that is matters Royal Blu is ready to fight. With his feathered dagger ready the hero leaps into action. As it turns out the new akuma was looking at him and was waiting for the hero to make his move._

Again Nathaniel wakes up in a cold sweat. “Was that another memory?” He sighs covering his face with his hands. “Why is this happening now?” He sighs.

Nathaniel does want his memory back, just not like this. These dreams feel creepily real. Like he’s there. Almost as if Royal Blu or Nathaniel gets hurt in the dream so would he in real life. That’s not something Nathaniel wants.

Now he knows more about what happened to him and his life. Looking out the window, he sees the same figure again. It didn’t move until Nathaniel got out of bed. The thing was gone before he even got to the window. Nathaniel still doesn’t tell the doctor about his dreams or the figure. If these are memories of things that happened to Royal Blu, Dr. Tumble is the last person he should tell.

Chloe came in late today. She's usually come in the morning not two hours before visiting hours are over. “You’re late,” Nathaniel tease.

A tired looking Chloe plops down in the nearest chair. “Babysitting three kids solo. Never again,” she takes out a bottle that has wine in it not water and takes a huge drink. “Sorry, the only way I can bring in the wine. I need after today,” she explains putting the bottle back in her beg.

Today she didn’t have her purse but instead a tote bag. He never knew Chloe had one. The Chloe he remembers never would touch one let alone let people see her with one. At least the old Chloe. Nathaniel likes this new Chloe.

“I never thought you would be a babysitter or know anyone with kids,” Nathaniel laughs. “Whose kids were you watching?”

“Marinette’s son Hugo and Alya’s twins,” Chloe brings the bottle out again.

Once that was said she quickly looks at Nathaniel. He was smiling and as if he was able to read her mind. “I know of Nana and Hana. I met Hugo last week,” Nathaniel sighs still smiling. “I thought they were lucky to have kids. I always wanted a big family. I’m glad to know I have a daughter. I just wish I could see her," his smile slowly turns into a frown.

Chloe’s heart sank. She wants to bring Nicole so much, sadly she knows Dr. Tumble won’t let her. Nathaniel tells Chloe about his dream. “Was that another memory?”

“That’s the attack that affected everyone. It seems you got the worst of it and Ladybug’s healing wave did fix you, just not 100%,” Chloe explains.

“Are you saying I’m going to stay like this?” Chloe can hear the fear in Nathaniel’s voice.

No one knows why he wasn’t fully healed or if he’ll stay this way. After four months with little improvement, things aren’t looking good. It didn’t help when Natalie drop a load on him and needed to start everything over. A little at a time seems to be the best course, Chloe noticed.

“No one knows for sure. You are putting the pieces together just very slowly. Trust me Natalie, and everyone is trying their best to help you.” Chloe can feel her tears starting.

“Even you?”

Nathaniel’s only answer was a quick nod. He looks at his ring less hand. “My wife, does she has my wedding ring?”

Chloe shakes her head. “Dr. Tumble has it as well as your wallet, keys, and clothes you were wearing that day. Before and after you transformed.”

Nathaniel taps his fingers against the table they’re sitting at. “Chloe I need to tell you something. For the past few nights, these dreams, nightmares, memories, or whatever you want to call them wake me up at night. When I do, I would see this figure outside on the roof of the building across from me. It disappears before I can get a good look at it. We defeated the akuma that did this to me, right?”

Chloe tensed up when she heard Nathaniel talk about the strange figure watching him. “We defeated Fairy Queen and Lady Papillon,” Chloe now starts to whisper a bit.

Nathaniel leans in closer to Chloe and starts to whisper also, “There was a third. Another akuma. In the dream, it looked like fog.”

Chloe sighs, “That one was also defeated. Ladybug purified two akumas. Since we knew who Lady Papillon really is, we were able to stop her the next day. It was like she was waiting for us.”

Nathaniel leans back. “Doesn’t that sound odd?”

Chloe nods, “Everyone thought so. Ever since we arrested her no new akumas. This time we did take the butterfly miraculous back.”

Nathaniel sighed in relief. That’s some good news at least. Still doesn’t explain why someone was watching him at night. “Chloe, do you think Queen Bee can check out who’s watching me at night?”

He winks, and Chloe winks back. “I’m sure she can.”

That night while Nathaniel is sleeping Queen Bee lands on the roof of the building across from Nathaniel’s room like she does every night. Also, like every night, she watches over him as he sleeps. “Don’t worry my little birdy. Everything will be fine.” 


	5. Artist and Muse

 

Nathaniel wakes up on his own. Once again a figure is there. "Maybe this time its Queen Bee checking up on me as I asked."

He makes his way to the window and opens it only to find the figure jumping down to greet him. Nathaniel was right it was Queen Bee. "Is something wrong?" She asked acting like she isn't there every night.

"Just seeing if it was you," Nathaniel smiles.

He's happy to see Queen Bee. Since she's here, he's guessing the figure that usually there isn't. "Anything to report?" He has to make sure.

"Just me tonight. Whoever you saw must have seen me and ran off."

That sounds right. Nathaniel and Queen Bee said their goodbye and nights before she flies off. Nathaniel went to sleep while Queen Bee circles around to lands on the roof again. Like she does every night for the past week ever since she found out about Nathaniel's memory dreams.

She usually gets some sleep after her daily visit. Queen Bee leaves when she notices that Nathaniel is awake. Fling off home, so she can detransform, make breakfast, drop Nicole off and visit Nathaniel. Her new morning routine.

Nathaniel was drawing when Chloe came to visit. While she was looking through the window, Dr.Tumbler sneaks up behind her. "He's been drawing a lot more now."

Chloe doesn't speak or look away. Almost like she wants the doctor to leave. Instead, he moves in next to her. "Come with me there is something I want to show you, please," he taps her shoulder so she would look at him.

Chloe takes her attention away from Nathaniel just for a moment and glances at the doctor. With an eye roll, she complies and follows the doctor as he leads her to a different room. As Chloe steps in she notices that all around her she can see drawings and a few painting that Nathaniel has made. The shocked blond can tell they are made by him because it's in his style.

"He's been making art of you a lot lately. It used to be Queen Bee and the other heroes. Mostly Queen Bee. As you can see from the left wall," he points to the left side of the room.

Clearly even with drawings of the other heroes, Queen Bee would be the main focus. She's happy to be Nathaniel's muse again. Even if it's as Queen Bee. Dr.Tumble turns her to the right side of the room, "Now his muse is you."

The happy Mrs. Kurtzberg is bursting with joy, as a tear rolls down her cheek. The right side was full of drawings of Chloe. Some with a small child in her arms. Like she's holding a baby. "I've come with a decision. Next time you visit you can bring Nicole."

Those words are the words Chloe has been waiting for Dr.Tumbler to say for what feels like forever. Another tear fall as she cries with joy, to the point that she hugs Dr.Tumble. "Thank you so much."

He laughs as he gently pushes her off. "I think he knows about his wife, so I gave him his wedding ring back this morning."

"He knows I'm his wife?"

Dr.Tumble shows her the room again, "I think this says it all,"

Chloe now full of smiles enters Nathaniel's room. Right away Nathaniel shows her his hand. "The thing missing from my hand has been returned."

Chloe looks at it like she has never seen it before. Then she takes her usual seat at the table. "I gave it a once over before I put it on. There's a date on it. We've been married for seven years."

"W…..we?" Chloe's eyes widen. _'He really does know!'_

Nathaniel takes his usual seat at the table. "Am I right? You're my wife."

Chloe still in shock was able to conform Nathaniel's guess. "Yes," she squeaked. "Did Natalie tell you?"

"Ever since I found out I had a daughter and wife, I had a feeling we are married with a child. You are the only person that visits me every day. Marinette is once a week. Sometimes she would bring Adrien. Alya and Nino have only visited me three times since I've been here. Even though my sister does visit me a lot, not every day."

Today is turning out to be a great so far. Chloe can't wait to bring Nicole over. She would be happy to see her father after four months without him. She's going to surprise him. "How was the night watch?" Nathaniel whispers.

"Nothing to report. I stayed for a bit after you dozed off and went home," Chloe whispers back.

They shared a smile and leaned back in their chairs.

"Did he give you back all your things or just the ring?"  
"Just the ring for now."  
"It's a start," they both say.

"Do you want another check tonight?" Chloe lowers her voice.

Nathaniel shakes his head, "Stay home with our daughter. I'll be fine." Nathaniel looks down at the table, "Our daughter. Did anything happened to her during the attack?"

"Sadly yes. She saw you transform. Lucky that's all. Neither of the akumas or Lady Papillon harmed her."

Nathaniel looks worried. Chloe picked up on that. "Don't worry. I'm sure she won't tell anyone. I already had that talk with her."

Nathaniel's smile returns. "Dr.Tumble told me you've been drawing more than usual. I take it you're no longer stuck in an artist block," Chloe tease.

Nathaniel starts to blush, making Chloe laugh. "Don't worry I think it's sweet you like to draw me. Even if it is as Queen Bee."

The blush deepens. Chloe leans in very close to Nathaniel. They are now eye to eye. "I've been wanting to do this for way too long," Chloe smiles.

Then she kisses Nathaniel as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Chloe smiled all the way home. She even bought a sweet, creamy turtle cheesecake. One of her guilty pleasures when she's in a good mood like she is today. "What treat did you bring today?" Asked the babysitter.

"Hello, Adrien would you and Hugo care for some turtle cheesecake?" She places the box on the table. "Then again Hugo might be too young for that. Nicole came here honey!"

The little blond two years old come dashing into the kitchen and hugs her mother. "Hi, Mommy."

Chloe hugs her daughter back and kisses her cheek. "I got a surprise for you. A nice cheesecake. Will you be joining us?" Chloe looks at Adrien.

"A tiny piece for Hugo though," Adrien helps his son into one of the two high chairs.

Chloe cuts the cake into many pieces. Two small ones for the kids. Past two to her friend, so Adrien can take one home for the Mrs. They eat the sweet, creamy, delicious cake while talking like they did back in college when Chloe started to change.

"You should visit Nathaniel sometime. He's getting better," Chloe pours some milk in Nicole's sippy cup and hands it to her.

"If you don't mind watching Hugo, then I can. Unless I go without Marinette," Adrien helps Hugo put his jacket on.

"Do you need her there?"

That is a good question one that Adrien keep in mind all the way home. Chloe, on the other hand, has some good news for her daughter. "Nicole honey I have good news for you. How would you like to see daddy tomorrow?"

The little girl's eye light up. "I see daddy!" She cheers.

"First we have to get you ready. That means a bath tonight."  
"I like baths."  
"I know you do. After dinner, it'll be bath time."  
"Then see daddy?"  
"That's in the morning."

  
Chloe was true to her word. After she finished cleaning the table she gave Nicole a bath. After a sweet cute bedtime story Nicole was out, and Chloe goes to bed early. She can't wait to bring Nicole to visit Nathaniel. Early in the morning, Chloe got up made breakfast and got Nicole up.

Once everything and one is ready, Chloe and Nicole left the house. Both are excited as can be. As soon as they got there waiting outside was Dr.Tumble. That made Chloe worried. She has Nicole looking all cute for her visit.

"Hello, Chloe. Don't worry nothing is wrong. I just wanted to meet your daughter. I never got too before. Only saw a picture of her once," Dr.Tumble kneels down and offers his hand to Nicole. "Hello, Nicole. I'm Dr.Tumble. I've been taking care of your father."

Nicole shakes his hand, "Hello."

Chloe enters the room first while Nicole stayed back with Dr.Tumble. "Hello, Nathaniel. I got a surprise for you."

Nathaniel was drawing his muse again. He puts the drawing down looking up at Chloe full of smiles. "A good one I hope."

Chloe opens the door, soon Nicole enters the room. As soon as he sees her, Nathaniel stands up only to fall to his knees, as Nicole runs to her father and the two embraces in a big hug. One that Nathaniel doesn't want to end, he feels like if he did Nicole would disappear. "Hi daddy," Nicole cheers with a smile.

She's happy to see her father again. Nathaniel feels the tears in his eyes. Ever since he found out about Nicole, he's been wanting to see her.

_"What is taking so long? Can't you drive any faster," a Chloe in pain yells at her sister in law._

_"I'm already going 70. If you want me to go fast. I'll go fast," Natalie steps hard on the gas pedal._

_"You don't need to go that fast, Natalie. Everything is going to be fine Chloe," Nathaniel tires to calm down his wife._

_Natalie slows down back to 70, while Chloe lets out a scream of pain. "Why does this have to hurt so much?"_

_"We're here, now you can stop being a drama queen," Natalie whines._

_"Natalie I swear I would…"_

_The opening of the door shuts Chloe up. Soon she's being rushed in the delivery room. nine hours later the sound of a baby cry tells Nathaniel his daughter is here. Chloe doesn't care about crying as she holds her baby for the first time. "You are the best thing to happen to me. I will never stop loving you. You're my everything, and I'm going to give you everything," Chloe says to her crying baby._

_Soon the baby stops crying, but Chloe hasn't yet. Even Nathaniel himself has tears. "I can't take all the credit. Your father will be here also. In fact, he helped create you," they both chuckle."Do you want to hold your daughter?"_

_Nathaniel takes his daughter into his arms. He just smiles at her, right now he has no words for how he feels besides happy and over joy. "She needs a name," Chloe tells_  
_him._

_Looking into his daughter's eyes, Nathaniel says, "Nicole Kurtzberg."_

Nathaniel picks up Nicole, while Chloe pulls up a third chair. Nathaniel places Nicole on the chair then sits next to her, with Chloe on the other side. "I say this is a nice surprise," Nathaniel smiles.

"If you want I can bring her over more often," Chloe starts to dig around in her tote bag.

"That would be nice," Nathaniel rubs Nicole's head.

After digging for a bit, Chloe brings out a little blue box and an envelope. She hands both to Nicole. Nathaniel looks confused, and so does Nicole. Then Chloe brings out a sippy cup and places it on the table. "Mommy?"

Chloe puts her finger on Nicole's lips. "This is a birthday gift your daughter wanted to give to you. Sadly Dr. Tumble said she couldn't. Since now she's able to visit you I thought now you can revise it," Chloe sighs she hated how Dr.Tumble controlled her.

Nicole hands her gift to her father. "I can't believe Dr. Tumble wouldn't let you give me a gift from my own daughter," Nathaniel growls. "You could have said it was from my mom or something."

"I told him the same thing," Chloe shakes her head.

He opens the envelope first. It's a handmade card drawn in crayon. Written in marker in Chloe's handwriting says, "I love you, daddy. Happy birthday. From Nicole."

Then he opens the box. Inside was a red folder. Nathaniel opens it and sees a bunch of drawings in crayon. On the bottom of each drawing written in marker was the name of the picture. Of course, the writing is in Chloe's handwriting. Nathaniel goes through every drawing. "It seems our daughter has picked up your love of drawing."

Nathaniel puts the drawings back in the folder and the folder back in the box. "So it seems," Nathaniel has a bit of pride in his voice.

"Daddy like?" Nicole asked.

Nathaniel hugs his child. "I love them. Thanks for a lovely gift."

Nicole hugs her father back. Not wanting to be left out Chloe joins in the hug. It was a pleasant visit. They would have stayed longer, but it's time for Nicole's nap. "You don't have to go. Nicole can take her nap here," Nathaniel points to the bed in the room.

He doesn't want his family to go yet. Nicole is getting tired; they haven't had lunch yet. "That is tempting, but after her nap, we usually eat lunch."

"That's fine. You can also have lunch here. This place does have a cafeteria."

"I guess we can do that."

Nathaniel gets the bed ready for Nicole. Chloe carries there now sleeping toddler to the bed. Nathaniel takes Nicole and places her under the covers and tucks her in. With a kiss on the forehead, he remembers when his mom would do that when he was younger.

After Chloe gives Nicole her own forehead kiss, the two sit in their usual spots. While Nicole is sleeping, they talk a bit quieter. "Our daughter looks like she's still a baby," Nathaniel glances at his sleeping child.

"That's because Nicole is only two years old. Her birthday was a few months ago."  
"I missed her birthday. I hope I don't miss her next one."  
"Her birthday was a few days before in happened. I think you will be there for her next one. You just had a breakthrough. At least to me, you did."

They both seem to agree on that. Chloe wants to talk to Dr. Tumble about seeing if Nathaniel can be released. He seems to be okay with knowing about his family. "You mom's leg is finally healed," Chloe just remember that. "She will be visiting you soon now that she can."


	6. Future/Family

 

A little yawn coming from the bed made Chloe check the time. “I should wake up Nicole soon. Where is the cafeteria?”

Nathaniel hands her a menu that he keeps in his room. “You can order food, and they will send it up.”

Chloe takes the menu. “If we order now the food should be here when Nicole wakes up.”

Chloe opens the menu. Nathaniel brings the phone over. “We need something light for Nicole,” Chloe says to herself out loud. “Now, how do we place the order?”

As soon as Chloe looks up at Nathaniel, he had the phone ready. “I already know what I want. Just tell me what you want and what we should get for Nicole.”

The order now placed Chloe relaxes a bit more. Soon another little yawn is heard. The couple sees their little one opening her eyes. It looks like Chloe doesn’t need to wake up Nicole for lunch after all. A knock on the door had Nathaniel get up to answer it as Chloe tends to the small child.

“Food, now?” The hungry two years old ask as her mother sets her down at the table.

Her answer was lunch being served to her. After lunch, Chloe decides they should leave. Even though Nathaniel wants them to stay. If he could, he would have them with him until they release him from the hospital. Chloe made sure he knew that she will be bringing Nicole with her from now on.

_“Chloe Calm down. No need to panic. It’s just your mother wanting to see her granddaughter,” Nathaniel trying to calm down a panic Chloe who is playing with her ponytail._

_“You don’t know my mother. The last time she was in Paris was at our engagement party. She didn’t even come to our wedding,” Chloe complains, “She didn’t care when I told her I was pregnant.”_

_The sound of a crying baby snaps Chloe away from thoughts of her mother. She rushes to the nursery. “Mommy’s here now,” she picks up Nicole. “Is someone hungry?”_

_Nathaniel hands Chloe a warmed up bottle so she could feed their baby. While feeding, Chloe goes back to her own mother. “I know the only reason she’s here is because of fashion week and this will be Gabriel’s last show. I bet you anything my mother doesn’t give a damn about our beautiful baby. We don’t need her. Nicole has everything she needs right here. Isn’t that right honey bear,” Chloe looks down at her baby._

_Nathaniel sits down next to his wife. “Still she is your mother. Plus a small visit isn’t going to harm anything.”_

_“I still don’t want her to know where we live,” Chloe growls._

_Nathaniel just roles his eye and sighs, “Is that why we’re meeting her at the hotel?”_

_“She’s already staying there.”_

Nathaniel woke up not because he had a bad dream he hears a humming sound. While looking for it, the humming stops. Nathaniel notices that his hand is on the desk drawer where the box that has his miraculous is hiding. For some reason, he opens the drawer.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Nathaniel still picks up the box to examine it. Nothing unusual until he opens it and sees the miraculous glowing very faintly. “I don’t think that’s suppose to happen,” he whispers.

Chloe brought Nicole with her again. This time with some lunch she made at home along with some toys for Nicole. Just like last time Nathaniel was thrilled to see his daughter. They greeted each other in a family hug.

While Nicole is playing with some toys, Nathaniel leans closer to Chloe. “There’s something I think you should know. Last night I woke up to a humming sound. It seemed to be coming from my miraculous. When I open the box, it was glowing. It was very faint, but still.”

“What? Really. I think I should tell Master Fu this.”   
“If you want, I can watch Nicole while you do.”   
“You just want to spend more time with her.”   
Nathaniel smiles, and Chloe laughs. “With a goofy smile like that I know I’m right. I’m sure Dr.Tumble won’t mind. I’ll go when she takes her nap.”

Nathaniel kisses his wife. “Thank you.”

As soon a the tiny yawn was heard, Chloe and Nathaniel knew what that meant. Nathaniel gets Nicole ready for her nap while Chloe sneaks out.

Chloe, being Chloe, doesn’t even knock just slams open the door. “Fu!”

“Hello, Queen Bee. What brings you here?” He sips his tea.

Even though Master Fu gave his turtle miraculous to Nino, he’s still the guardian of the miraculouses. “We need to talk,” Chloe sits on her knees at the small table.

Master Fu slides a cup of tea towards her. “Royal Blu is feeling better now?”

Chloe doesn’t take the tea. “Royal Blu miraculous is glowing,” Chloe stated. The calmness of Master Fu seemed to annoyed her. “You know, don’t you?”

Master Fu just sips his tea.

“What’s the point of telling you? Can you please tell me what that means?” It almost sounds like Chloe is begging.

A smile forms from Master Fu’s lips. “Miraculouses are all unique. Each their own special power. Both in and out of battle,” he takes another sip, “I’m sure none of you have noticed. I could tell you, I should tell you. I won’t tell you what yours does. I will tell you what the peacock miraculous does.”

Chloe hates it when Master Fu talks like that. All she wants is for him to get right to the point, with no riddles. She finally takes a sip of the tea offered to her. “Alright, then, do tell.”

As soon as Chloe left, Nathaniel starts to draw his sleeping child. Chloe brought Mr. Cuddly with. While sleeping, Nicole is hugging her teddy bear. One that her mother gave her when she was a baby. Chloe has this teddy bear all through her childhood and felt like it will be a great friend for her own daughter.

Nathaniel puts his drawing on the table once he was finished. That humming sound is back. Right away, Nathaniel gets up, but before he does, he just ends up frozen in place as everything merges into a hotel lobby. People started talking and moving around him.

_“It’s about time. You two are late.”_

_A blond woman wearing a white pants suit with a black stripe on both sides, white small open jacket with no buttons or zipper, black high heeled boots that don’t go past her ankle, sunglasses on her face with a big black floppy hat with a gold rose on it, is standing arms crossed tapping her foot._

_“Hello, mother. Sorry, we’re late,” Chloe growl through her fake smile._

_“Now, where is my grandchild?” Audrey demands._

_Nathaniel comes walking up towards Chloe, holding their baby in his arms. Andre smiles as he walks next to his son in law and granddaughter. Andre always enjoys spending time with his family. Audrey, on the other hand, only likes to spend time with people that will increase her power, money, or worship her._

_Sadly her daughter’s family doesn’t do any of that. Audrey slowly makes her way to the baby, as Chloe moves closer to her baby. Audrey doesn’t uncross her arms, she looks at the baby. “Her name is Nicole,” Andre tells her._

_“Is that the best you could come up with. A stupid name I hate it. My daughter should have better taste than that,” Audrey points to Nathaniel._

_Chloe glares at her mother, her hands becoming fist and they shake. Try as she may, Chloe unable to remain as calm as she would like to be. Nathaniel moves closer so Audrey can take a look at Nicole. “This tiny thing is my granddaughter. I don’t accept this ugly nonhuman thing as my granddaughter. Get it out of my site.”_

_That was it Chloe can’t hold back anymore. “How can you be so self-centered? Not everything is about you. There is more in the world than money and power. I just hope you can realize that before it’s too late.”_

_Nathaniel surprised everyone when he snapped at Audrey like that. Nathaniel was never known to raise his voice towards anyone, especially in public. Everyone staring at them now. Audrey takes off her sunglasses, looking at Nathaniel she’s smiles. “Carrie I mean Chloe it seems your husband has a pair after all,” she puts her sunglasses back on. “There may be hope for this child after all,” she walks away._

Nathaniel is back in his hospital room. He’s now standing with his arms up like he’s holding a baby. There is a bring glow coming from the miraculous. Once Nathaniel puts his arms down the glowing stops. “Daddy?”

The glow must have woken up Nicole. Nathaniel moves to his daughter’s side. The little girl rubs her eyes and looks around. “Mommy, gone?”

“Don’t worry. Mommy stepped out for a bit. Your mother will be back soon,” Nathaniel pats Nicole’s head.

Nathaniel got lunch ready while they wait for Chloe to return. Lucky, she came back shortly after the table was set. “I had a nice walk,” Chloe kisses her husband.

Just like last time they stayed as long as they could. “Nicole time to put your toys away and say goodbye to daddy. We’ll revisit him tomorrow.”

As Nicole was gathering her things, Nathaniel pulls Chloe a bit away. “What did Master Fu say?”

Chloe checks their daughter. “Queen Bee will give you a report tonight,” Chloe whispers. “Are you ready honey, sweetie?”

Nicole hugs her father before she rushed to her mother’s side. Chloe picks up Nicole, and they both wave goodbye. Nathaniel waves in return with a smile on his face. He’s always smiling when Nicole or Chloe is around. His smile is bigger when both are near.

That night being true to her word Queen Bee taps on the closed window, only to find it’s unlocked and slightly open. She enters the room to see Royal Blu waiting for her. “I thought we could talk up high and in private, my queen,” he grins as he kisses her hand.

Queen Bee smiles,” I know just the place.”

They had a usual place to talk after patrol at night. Queen Bee takes Royal Blu to that place. “This place is nice. We’ve been here before?”

Queen Bee frowns a little. She was hoping he would at least remember this by now. Then again, they haven’t been here since Chloe was pregnant. “This is a nice quiet place where no one will be able to find us. We can talk about anything here.”

Royal Blu likes that thought of them being totally alone together. Right  
now they are there to talk, maybe later they can make out. Sitting on the edge next to each other, Royal Blu wraps his arm around Queen Bee’s shoulders. Pulling her closer to him.

“According to Master Fu, you have nothing to worry about. There’s nothing wrong with your miraculous. It seems all the miraculouses have powers used outside of battle to help the owner,” Queen Bee takes a little breath before she continues.

“Did he tell you what they all are?” Royal Blu asked before Queen Bee could continue.

Queen Bee places her finger on Royal Blu’s lips. “Let me finished, please.”

Royal Blu nods and Queen Bee removes her finger from his face. “I only know what the peacock can do,” she shrugs, “Master Fu notice that your memories are starting to come back faster and more clear since you used it that one night. The peacock miraculous has the power of the past. It can take you to the past. What I think it means is that it’s helping you get your memories back.”

Royal Blu looks up into the night sky. Deep in thought. _‘Maybe if I transform more my memories will come back faster. Then I could leave the hospital and rejoin my family.’_ He smiles as the idea comes to him. “I think you’re right. That does make sense. Also explains the glowing.”

After the short meeting, they went back to the hospital. They kissed, and Queen Bee really went home this time. Royal Blu goes back to being Nathaniel. The only reason he puts the miraculous back in its box is so he can keep it hidden from Dr. Tumble.

_Royal Blu thought he had the upper hand. Sadly he was proven wrong when the smoke or fog like akuma not only dodge the hero’s attack but also made its own counter-attack. Pinning Royal Blu down, knocking his fan out of his hand. That doesn’t matter; it didn’t land far, and Royal Blu was able to grab it._

_He wasn’t able to free himself from this odd akuma. When Carapace tossed his shield at it, Royal Blu was able to escape. The shield didn’t hit anything solid. The shield just past through the fog like akuma, but it did make it spread itself thin. While is a thinned out Ladybug did notice something odd and shiny._

_Soon the fog starts to return and cover the item. Thinking fast Ladybug dashed to grab it. She’s now holding a black pin in the shape of an owl. Breaking freed the akuma as it flies away. Ladybug purified it with her yo-yo before it could get too far. Now they need to stop Fairy Queen and Lady Papillon._

_Things got out of control when Fairy Queen brought out her weapon a staff of some kind. With it, she fires some sort of bright colored glitter ray out of it. Who knows what will happen if someone got hit by it. Another question is, where is her akuma hiding? Everyone is dodging her attacks. One question got answered when Rena Rouge and Royal Blu got hit with the ray._

 


	7. AU

_When the ray hit them Rena Rouge, and Royal Blu cover their eyes with their arms. Uncovering their eyes, they find they are the only two here and in some strange building. Both are without their miraculous. Worse they don’t seem to know where they are. Besides, in a dark room with no lights.  
_

_After a while, one of them was finally able to find a light switch. The two are in a janitor’s closet. Now they have a good look at each other. “Why are you, Evillustrator?”_  
  
_“Why are you, Lady Wifi?”_  
  
_“What?!” Both said at the same time._  
  
_They decided to leave the room, full of caution. The door creaks open, and the two are at College Franoise Dupont. Good thing it’s empty. They rush to the bathrooms; those are the only rooms with a mirror. Not only are they akumatized again, but it also seems they are teenagers._  
  
_“What the hell happened!” Alya screamed._  
  
_Nathaniel was able to hear her in the ’boy’s bathroom. He runs out thinking the same thing she is. They bump into each other by the lockers. Both shocked and very confused. Both are also wondering if this is even real._  
  
_“We need more information. Are we in our teens because we’re akumatized? Did we go back in time? Did we get transported to a new dimension?” Lady Wifi is asking question after question, making Evillustrator wondering the same thing._  
  
_“I got an idea,” he declared while checking the time on his phone. “School is out. Let’s go to my childhood home.”_  
  
_“Good call. Plus a good idea.”_  
  
_They head back to Nathaniel childhood home. Before they enter Lady Wifi stops him. “Should we knock first?”_  
  
_Evillustrator knocks on the door. When a little girl opens the door, Evillustrator got an answer. “Why did you knock?” she asked._  
  
_“Natalie? Are you not scared?”_  
  
_The little girl shakes her head. “Mommy told me. You are still you.”_  
  
_Lady Wifi and Evillustrator gave each other a question looks. “If we are indeed back in time, right now, my mom is at work. She usually doesn’t come home until we’re both asleep,” Evillustrator whispers to Lady Wifi._  
  
_If they want more answer, they need to look for them somewhere else. Thinking about it, Lady Wifi decides it tries to talk to her younger siblings. They are older then Natalie so far seems like their best bet. Lady Wifi knows that they just can’t leave Natalie here alone. “I got an idea. I’ll try to get more info from the twins. You can come with Natalie if you want,” she whispers to her friend._  
  
_“You do that while I’ll see if I can get anything from Natalie,” Evillustrator suggested._  
  
_Lady Wifi agrees that it is a better idea than the one she had. Then she takes her to leave and heads straight home. On her way, she heard someone call her name. It came from a giant rock monster with Ivan’s voice. It then hit her, those that got akumatized stay that way. “Hi, Ivan,” she waves._  
  
_Ivan waves back, “Any knew akumas since Nathaniel?”_  
  
_Not knowing what to say Alya just made something up, “Not that I know of,” she takes off running before Ivan could speak again._  
  
_She takes her phone to look for Nathaniel’s number. Only to just notice this isn’t her regular phone. It still has all the numbers her other phone did, and that’s all she needs right now. After she found his name, hit call, and wait for him to pick up._  
  
_“Hello.”_  
_“Nathaniel I know what’s up.”_  
_“What is up?”_  
_“Everyone that has been akumatized is for some reason staying akumatized.”_  
_“Everyone?”_  
_“As far as I can tell.”_  
_“If I remember right just about everyone in our class did. Didn’t you say your father did once also?”_  
_“Yes. He might be at home with my sisters. If he is.”_  
_“This Hawkmoth is worse than the one we had to fight.”_  
_“I agree. I’ll call back when I have more info. Got anything from Natalie?”_  
_“It seems I’ve only been akumatized for a few weeks.”_  
_“I just saw an akumatized Ivan. I’m still heading home to check things out.”_  
_“Rose isn’t akumatized. So it seems not everyone in our class has been akumatized yet.”_  
_“Good to know.”_  
  
_Lady Wifi ended the call, now that’s she’s home. Meanwhile, Evillustrator goes back to watching his little sister. Trying to remember who all got akumatized after him. He knows Mylene was same with Juleka, Rose, Max, Lila, Marc, Sabrina, and Chloe twice. Queen Bee, she still fighting Fairy Queen and Lady Papillon. He and Alya have to find the way out and soon._  
  
_Carapace and Queen Bee notice that once they were it, Rena Rouge and Royal Blu seemed to turn into a rolled up scroll on the ground. “Venom!” Yells Queen Bee. She is going to end this now. “Lucky Charm!” Calls Ladybug. With her wings, Queen Bee takes to the sky, her target Fairy Queen._  
  
_Ladybug focuses on both opponents, while Carapace was on the same page as Queen Bee. Cat Noir is helping Ladybug, but most of his focus is on Lady Papillon. With her lucky charm a basketball she looks around for answers. Once she got the clues, she knew what to do. “Cat do your thing,” she calls out to him._  
  
_“Cataclysm!”_  
  
_“Wait for my signal and go for the staff,” Ladybug glasses at her first partner._  
  
_Ladybug runs off towards Fairy Queen, tossing the ball at her. She laughs as she flies up to avoid getting hit by the ball. Only to get hit by Queen Bee’s venom. Unable to move the fallen Fairy Queen falls towards the sky only to be caught by Carapace. The ball, on the other hand, bounced off of the side of the building and hit the trying to escape Lady Papillon making her trip and fall._  
  
_After the catch, Carapace tossed the staff towards Cat Noir, who caught it with his power activated hand, turning it into dust. The akuma flies out while Ladybug purifies it. While she was doing that Queen Bee lands in front of Lady Papillon, arms crossed with a look of anger that no one can match._  
  
_“Miraculous Ladybug,” the bug heroine calls as she tossed the basketball into the air._  
  
_Her healing wave turned everything back to normal. Rena Rouge and Royal Blu are no longer scrolls. Carapace and Queen Bee run to them as they try to stand up. Sadly without Queen Bee there, Lady Papillon was able to get away. Not that is matter since they know who she is, and the villain did leave something behind. Everything is back to normal then they detransform, and Nathaniel spoke._  
  
_“When did we get so tall?”_  
  
_They all look at each other in confusion, worried looks. It seems not everything is back to normal after all._  
  
That day repeated for Chloe again last night. She’s still kicking herself for it. They found out about the place the two were sent too when Rena Rouge told the group about it. At least things are starting to look suitable for Nathaniel. When Chloe went to visit him today, she was surprised to see Nino and Alya there.  
  
“What’s all this?” She asked, putting her daughter down.  
  
Like always, Nicole greets her father with a hug. The room was filled with Nino and Alya, “Awwwwwwwww cute.”  
  
“I see they finally let Nicole come and visit,” Nino sounds like he’s whining.  
  
Alya jabs him in the ribs as a warning. “What? As a father and friend, it hurt whenever Chloe would drop Nicole off. Poor little girl deeply missed her father,” Nino rubs Nicole’s head.  
  
Alya was about to say something when she was stopped. “I understand it wasn’t easy for anyone. Now Nathaniel knows about his wife and daughter. There’s no need to bring up any issues we had with the way Dr. Tumble has handled things,” Chloe hands Nicole her bag of toys.  
  
“I hope when we see him again, the doctor will have good news,” Alya added.  
  
Now all are sitting at the table while Nicole is taking her nap on the only bed in the room. Soon Nino and Alya left to eat lunch elsewhere. Now it’s just the Kurtzberg family. That is until Dr. Tumble comes in with some paperwork, “I see the other two have left. Nathaniel would you please come with me.”  
  
Chloe is unsure about what to do. She’s worried something wrong has or will happen. Nathaniel came back alone with papers. “It seems I’m free to return home.”  
  
Before she knew it, Chloe jumped into Nathaniel’s arms as they embraced each other. “Can you come home today?” Happy tears fall from Chloe’s eyes.  
  
“Yes, he said it's only for the weekend. I do have some paintings he said I can keep at home if I want.”  
  
Chloe smiles, “I’ll call Natalie. She can bring our minivan,” Chloe was on her phone in less than a second.  
  
Their lunch arrived, and Nathaniel wakes up Nicole so they can eat. Chloe joins them once she got off the phone. After they ate, Natalie showed up for a second and disappeared with Nathaniel. “Nicole gathers up your toys we’re leaving now,” Chloe smiles.  
  
The van is loaded and on its way while Nathaniel returns. “Are you ready, honey sweetie?” Chloe coos.  
Nicole was about to hug her father goodbye when he smiles and picks her up, “We don’t have to say goodbye today. I’m coming home with you two.”

“Yay!” Nicole cheers.  
  
“Only for the weekend,” Nathaniel explained to her.

 Nicole didn't mind like Chloe. Maybe later he will stay home. They get into the car Chloe drove here in and head home. They unload the van and place all of Nathaniel’s new paintings in his studio. “Pretty,” Nicole says, brushing her hand against the one of Chloe holding a baby.  
  
“If you want we can hang this in your room,” Nathaniel tells his daughter.  
  
They did right above her dresser. That night when Nicole went to bed, Nathaniel and Chloe spend some time together. They slept cuddling each other as they use to before the incident.

The weekend went by fast, and Nathaniel had to return back to the hospital. Everyday Chloe and Nicole would visit. After a month of weekend visits at home Dr.Tumble as good news. “Even though Nathaniel's memories aren't fully returned, I still think he's able to return home, but he will have weekly apartments with me.”

“Is that all?” Chloe asked, “That's a deal.”

A year later, Nathaniel has most of his memories back. He no longer needs to visit Dr.Tumble once a week or at all unless he feels the need too. Nicole's third birthday is coming up. Nathaniel is sketching some ideas for the banner Chloe says they need when she comes home carrying some supplies for the party.

“We're home,” she calls, putting the bags down.

Nathaniel greets his wife and daughter. Then he helps put things away. After Chloe puts Nicole down for her nap, she comes to talk to her husband. “Nathaniel listens, I know you've been transforming to help get your memory back, I'm here to tell you that from now on I need you to stay at home. I'll be needed help around here.”

Nathaniel laughs and gets back to work on the banner, “Yes, dear.”

Chloe rolls her eyes. She clears her throat to get Nathaniel's attention. Didn't work, so planed B. She starts to leave the room, before she made it through the door frame she looked back at him, “Nathaniel I'm pregnant. Thought you wanted to know.”

Nathaniel heard that. He stopped working a followed her. She was waiting for him, as he runs up to hug her. “Chloe that is great news.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a ChloNath week on Tumblr, and of course, I'm doing something for it. If you want to check out my Tumblr, it's the same name I have here.


End file.
